Christmas Confession
by Veni Vidi Vichi
Summary: Yuki’s all alone on Christmas, but Kaname isn’t about to let her be lonely.


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights, if I did it would not be rated T+. Matsuri Hino owns it, boo hoo!

Hey, it's Libros again, are you surprised? I know, it was Christmas yesterday, but I just got this idea yesterday, and plus I'm a master of procrastination! This may be an additional few days late because I have to email it to Espada so it can get posted. Oh yah, major spoilers for Volume 3!

Yuki smiled a little sadly as she sat alone in the Headmaster's office, watching as the fire burned.

"Meow" Dicey, her Christmas present from the Headmaster, called, rubbing against Yuki's legs in an attempt to cheer her master.

"I'm fine Dicey, I'm just a little nervous about being all alone in the school." Yuki said, stroking Dicey's fur. "Yuri and everyone else went home to visit their families, even the Night Class students did. Zero is off with his former mentor, hunting down a level E vampire in Australia of all places. The Headmaster even is away, at my urging, at a friends house. He's always here trying take care of me, even if he messes up sometimes. I had to let him go enjoy himself."

At this point, Yuki realized how weird it was to be talking to a cat, and she fell silent. Every time she heard the slightest creak, she jumped, imagining all sorts of things coming to get her. To take her mind off it, Yuki whispered to Dicey,

"Even Kaname left, and I don't know where he went. Where could he go for Christmas?"

"Right here of course." Kaname said from the doorway.

"What are you doing here Kaname-sama?" Yuki asked, jumping out of her chair.

"When Zero told me you were going to be here alone on Christmas, I came right away." Kaname said, and Yuki's heart leapt until he continued, "You shouldn't be left all alone here, since vampires know where you live."

"Oh." Yuki said, trying not to show her disappointment. "You can go back to wherever you were, I'll be okay. I don't want to ruin your Christmas."

Kaname frowned at her words and sat on the desk where she had seconds before place the "Bloody Rose" gun.

"Still, we'd all feel better if someone was here with you." He finally said. Yuki shrugged and went back to staring into the flames. "Do you remember when we first met?"

Yuki's eyes widened at his sudden question that had such an obvious answer and she turned to look at him, but she answered,

"Of course. That's my first memory."

"After I found you, I had no idea what to do with you, so I came to the Headmaster. Those first few months I wasn't sure I had made the right choice. Especially when I came and found you trying to dress yourself."

"You were laughing so hard, and I was really embarrassed!" Yuki recalled.

"And when I came to visit, you thought it was my birthday!" Kaname reminded her.

"I was only six!" Yuki complained. They fell into a comfortable silence until Yuki decided to broach the subject that had bugged her for years. Standing up she began to pace. Kaname got up and grabbed her arm to still her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Why did you drink Ruka's blood?!" She burst out. He froze before saying slowly,

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just do!" Yuki cried loudly, angry tears in her eyes.

"Do you have any idea how cruel you were that night?" Kaname asked before continuing, "You didn't even mean to be. How cruel it was finding you there asleep? It took all of my willpower to not drink your blood on that step. I had sworn never to turn you into a vampire, but I felt my resolve slipping, so I drank Ruka's blood to satisfy my hunger and distract me. Why do you want to know?"

His face was full of pain, and she stared at him openly.

"It scared me, seeing you like that." Yuki answered, then asked softly to change the direction of the conversation, "So you don't love her?"

"I've only ever loved one girl, and Ruka is not that girl." Kaname replied, looking into Yuki's eyes and she blushed.

"So, who is this girl?" Yuki asked, turning her head away. Kaname stepped toward her and lifted up her head, looking into her eyes as if to see her soul, and he replied,

"You, my dear girl." He said before pulling her into a tight embrace. Yuki's heart leapt, but he didn't give her anytime to reply. Pulling back a little so that he could see her tired face with it's blue rings, he said, "Now let me escort you to your room you're tired."

They had reached the doorway when Yuki stopped suddenly and stared above her. Kaname followed her gaze to the mistletoe and smiled.

"Wouldn't want to break tradition." He said before lowering his lips to hers.

"I love you too." Yuki said as he pulled back. He smiled widely and was going to kiss her again, but she yawned loudly.

"Now come on, you need sleep." Kaname advised, and they held hands until she fell asleep just outside her room. Kaname chuckled and carried her to her bed. She had a death-grip on his hand, even though she was asleep. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and whispered, "Merry Christmas Yuki."

I hope you liked it! Please Review!


End file.
